


The Stars Eternal

by NicciCrowe



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR spoilers?, Aelin is my favourite disaster child, Definitely Kingdom of Ash spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Rhysand's POV, and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: Rhysand's POV when he helped slow down a certain someone hurtling at light speed through his realm. One-shot.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	The Stars Eternal

Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, could hardly believe how lucky he was. 

He knew as they stood together on the night of Starfall watching the sky, just holding onto Feyre made him the luckiest male alive. The wondrous scent of new life being made within her curled around her like jasmine and hyacinth, making his heart squeeze for the thousandth time. Every moment felt like a waking dream.

She was everything he’d ever dreamed for his Court. 

He felt the loving tug along the bond in response to his roiling emotions, and he gave it a gentle stroke, holding her closer as he let his hand drift down to rest on the gentle curve of her stomach. It wouldn’t be long now until they would begin their family. Their Court of Dreams realized. 

Electricity crackled down his spine as a star began its arc across the sky… and yet…

It was not a star. 

His eyes widened as he whipped around to stare at it in shock, and all at once images slammed into him as if the star had a mind that was wide open, screaming to whomever would listen.

_ A crown of flames. A dark alleyway filled with blood. A white stag in a wood. An iron coffin. A male with dark tattoos curling down the left side of his face, a shock of silvery hair and deep green eyes. A grand city high in the mountains. The scent of pine and snow. A voice whispering-  you do not yield. You do not yield. _

Through everything, a desperate, wordless plea to return. To go home. 

She, he realized.  _ She _ wanted to go home. This was no star.

And she was moving too fast. 

Feyre gasped as she received all of these impressions as well through the bond with him, and without a second thought, Rhysand raised an arm, hailing the fiery spirit who hurtled through his skies, then threw a great burst of his power towards her to break her fall. 

He shuddered at the impact, and in that instant he got a glimpse her life, saw what was happening in her home, what she had done to save it. How she had sacrificed herself, her power. 

He saw a young girl with golden hair like the sun, half frozen on a riverbank, ashen skin and lips blue. 

He saw the assassin, felt her anger and wrath. The agony. The despair.

He felt the fiery power of a god that she had possessed, then lost. 

Chills snaked down his spine at the tasks yet left before her, the darkness she faced even after all she'd overcome, and he grimaced. He searched briefly at the edge of her mind and found the bond that carried her forward, the bond so similar to the one that held him to Feyre, and leant it a bit more of his power, urging it to pull her home, sending her his well wishes as he did.

A breath later, she winked out of the sky, completely gone from their world. He felt her sudden absence like a void, like leaving a fireside and entering the cold.

He felt the shuddering breath he gasped in, staggering back as his mind reeled from the echo of her power, the images he'd gleaned. Another world.

She had been from another world. 

“Rhys?” Feyre whispered, gathering him in her arms as he tried to collect himself. His throat felt raw, as if he had been gulping down flames. 

“It would appear… we are not quite alone,” he murmured, his eyes moving back to the stars, as if she would return, and offer an explanation for the strange world he had only caught a few glimpses of. 

“I hope she’ll be alright…” Feyre whispered, a hand resting on her rounded belly. The warm heart of his mate sent a wash of love pouring through him. He knew without a doubt Feyre would search through worlds to find him like that fiery spirit, and he would for her. Their bond would span galaxies, eternities. He would always find his way back to her. To his home.

Rhys nodded, pulling her close, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

“She’ll find him again. Just like I found you,” he smiled into her hair, leaving a gentle kiss. “To whatever end.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I just HAD to write this. I haven't finished the ACOTAR series and idk if she's gonna write this/has already written it but i just had to.


End file.
